The invention relates to a computer system for property management.
Property management is an exercise in persistence and organization. Large properties in particular with many tenants/users and/or encompassing large square footage can experience a multitude of property management issues with varying priority/urgency levels. For example, a misaligned door jamb can be assigned a regular priority, whereas a leaking pipe may require immediate attention. Compound these types of problems over hundreds of units, and management can become a difficult task.
Other hurdles encountered by property managers may include communication to and from contractors, scheduling communications to tenants/users, and the like.
It would be desirable for a computerized management system to facilitate property management tasks and to address persistent problems with existing property management techniques and procedures.